Fogo e Gelo
by CaahT39C
Summary: Opostos não por coincidência, mas por destino. One-shot. Warning: temas um pouco... Ahn... Explícitos.


Ian Kabra tinha certeza de praticamente tudo na vida: ele era bonito, promissor e inteligente. Qualquer tipo de pessoa era persuadida por ele com apenas alguns sorrisos e palavras.

Então, naturalmente, ele tinha certeza absoluta do que tinha que fazer agora.

_Tomar vodka._

O motivo? Ah, bem simples. A sua namorada (vulgo pessoa que só queria se aproveitar de seu dinheiro) tinha acabado de dar um chute bem doloroso em sua região flácida. Ele _nunca _havia sido aquele a ouvir a pessoa terminando com ele, e sim aquele que diz que a relação acabou. Ian estava acostumado a ver os choros demorados e completamente falsos – e isso quando ele não terminava por telefone.

Eram precisamente nove horas da noite quando Ian pisou no chão do bar. E se fez apenas um minuto até que ele reparasse em um fogo sentado em uma das cadeiras.

E quando ele via fogo, queria dizer uma certa ruiva. Seus olhos arregalaram-se. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Um pouco confuso, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela.

Amy não pareceu perceber que o lugar do seu lado foi ocupado, porque estava conversando com o homem do seu lado direito. Uma das poucas que Ian pegou da conversa foi "Me empresta um lenço? Acho que estou um pouco resfriado...". Pequeno detalhe: o homem não tinha qualquer senso de estilo, ou sendo de cantada. Ele estava usando óculos escuros. _Óculos escuros_, dentro de um bar, e ainda era de noite! Ian sentiu uma profunda vontade de rir.

O Kabra pigarreou. Amy virou-se quase que automaticamente, o que mostra que ela estava pouco se lixando para o narigudo de óculos escuros.

– Ian? – ela perguntou surpresa. – O que está fazendo aqui?

– Pergunto a mesma coisa.

O homem, vendo que os dois se conheciam e prevendo o que aconteceria, saiu da cadeira. Seu plano dera errado.

– Eu... Ahn... Precisa de um drink. – Amy gesticulou para um copo de vodka na sua mão direita. – E você?

– O mesmo.

Amy assentiu, e deu um gole na sua bebida. Ian a encarou. Uma sensação de querer mais e um vago som de gemido ecoou em sua mente. Fora há alguns meses atrás, mas, se ela ainda quisesse, ele repetiria. Não se sentia culpado, e, apesar de ter que parecer errado, para Ian aquilo foi completamente certo.

A Cahill trocou olhares com Ian. Sabia no que ele estava pensando.

– E... Como vai a sua namorada?

Ian não respondeu. Chamou o barman e pediu sua vodka. Um silêncio estranho se fez entre os dois. E, por mais que tentasse, ele não consiga parar de encarar os lábios da Cahill.

_"SEU REINADO ACABOU, KABRA. EU SEI O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO. VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ QUANDO EU CONTAR PARA O JORNAL! HÁ! SEU CANALHA."_

Ian respirou fundo e tentou excluir a conversa da cabeça. Não deveria pensar nisso agora.

– Sua vodka, senhor.

Amy tentou quebrar o gelo enquanto o Kabra tomava um gole.

– Então... E os negócios?

_"TUDO VAI CAIR, DESMORONAR. OS JORNAIS CONTARÃO COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE TANTO DINHEIRO! ELES SABERÃO A VERDADE, SEU BABACA. VAI SE ARREPENDER! AH, SE VAI!"_

– Estão andando, obrigada. Acabei de vender um quadro por cinco mil libras.

Amy sorriu.

– Pelo jeito, todos os luxos continuam, certo?

_"LUXÚRIA! NÃO ACREDITO QUE FIZ ISSO POR LUXÚRIA! OH, POR DEUS. ADEUS, IAN. ADEUS. QUE VOCÊ MORRA DE FRIO HOJE."_

– É, quase isso. Como vai o Daniel?

Amy deu de ombros.

– Depende o que você considera normal.

_"Sabe, Cynthia, você é anormal. Seu nariz é grande demais, seus cabelos são um lixo, assim como a sua personalidade."_

_"Ah, a MINHA personalidade é um lixo, não é? Ok então."_

– Na verdade, depende da minha concepção de "Dan sem Natalie" e "Dan com Natalie".

Um som agradável de riso saiu da boca da Cahill. Talvez o álcool já estivesse fazendo efeito. O riso foi contagiante, e Ian riu também, dando outro gole na vodka.

– Aqueles dois...

_"Aquela sua vadia de quinta deve ser tão lixo quanto eu."_

_"NUNCA A CHAME DE VADIA!"_

– Pois é.

Um sorriso de orelha a orelha se fez na boca dela.

– Vamos brincar de um jogo?

_"AH É? ENTÃO DEVO CHAMAR DE QUE?"_

_"Que tal de Cynthia?"_

_"SEU... SEU... PODE BRINCAR A VONTADE!"_

– Que tipo de jogo?

O sorriso sem nenhum tipo de indelicadeza desapareceu da boca de Amy, e o malicioso ocupou o espaço.

Ian entendeu qual era o tipo de jogo.

– Ahn, Amy... Você por acaso está bêbada?

– É claro que não!

Discretamente, perguntou para o barman quantos ela tinha bebido. Ele levantou as duas mãos. Com todos os dedos. **(N/A: VISH!)**

Ian murmurou alguma palavra feia.

– Vamos para casa, sim?

_"E eu pensei que seu amor era tão lindo que poderia me casar com você..."_

_"Cynthia, por favor. Dê-me paciência. Eu nunca me casaria com alguém como você."_

_"VOCÊ CASARIA COM QUEM, ENTÃO? HEIN? NÃO TEM NINGUÉM MELHOR DO QUE EU."_

Ian não tinha uma resposta na hora, devido ao fato de sua raiva.

– Casa? A sua? – o tom de sua voz mudou drasticamente. Outrora tentando passar-se por normal, naquele momento era rouco.

Se não a conhecesse, Ian já estaria achando que a ruiva era uma piriguete qualquer. Mas a conhecia, e sabia que por trás de tanto álcool, uma mulher doce e generosa brilhava.

– É. A minha.

_"Minha casa, sua casa uma ova. Sua casa é cheia de prostitutas."_

_"E a sua é cheia de bosta que vem da sua mente."_

Amy assentiu, mexendo no cabelo. Ian pagou a conta dos dois, sem realmente olhar para quanto deu, e a guiou até a porta.

Uma coisa que o Kabra não havia percebido era que Amy não tinha bafo de quem tinha bebido dez vodcas.

Ela nunca esteve tão sóbria. E o barman sabia mentir, pelo menos, com a quantia que Amy deu.

_"Acho que já terminamos por aqui."_

_"Acredito que sim."_

_"Tchau, seu canalha. Desejava nunca ter te conhecido."_

– Me desculpe. – Foi mais forte do que ele.

_E a porta se fechou. Mais outra batida forte, e Ian jurava que a porta se partiria em duas._

Amy franziu o cenho.

– Pelo que?

Ele colocou a mão na cintura dela enquanto caminhava pela rua.

– Não sei. Se eu fizer algo que me arrependa depois, quero que saiba que já estou pedindo desculpas.

A Cahill lançou uma careta para ele.

– Qual foi mesmo o motivo de você ter ido beber?

– Cynthia terminou comigo.

Então, Ian olhou para Amy mais uma vez. Porém, seu olhar guardava uma mensagem oculta: _dessa vez, podemos fazer do jeito certo._ Amy sentiu o coração bater mais rápido do que qualquer momento naquela noite.

– Eu estou tentando esquecer, Kabra.

– Mas e quanto aquele jogo...

– Nunca ouviu falar em brincadeira?

– Espera um instante. Você não está bêbada.

– Claro que não estou! Acha mesmo que eu ficaria bêbada? Por favor.

– Então, por que fingiu?

– Porque só queria ver esse olhar que você acabou de me dar. Eu sei que se eu deixasse claro que não estava bêbada, você nunca teria coragem de fazer isso. Se eu estivesse bêbada, nem lembraria.

Ian a largou e ficou na sua frente.

– Que plano digno de um Cahill.

Amy começou a andar rapidamente. Ian tentou impedi-la, porém ela transformou a andada rápida em corrida.

– AMY, ESPERE!

Ela não parou.

– AMY! AMY!

Continuou correndo, mesmo não sabendo por que estava fugindo.

– AMY, POR FAVOR!

– _O QUE VOCÊ QUER? POR QUE ESTÁ ME PERSEGUINDO?_

Ian arregalou os olhos. Aquelas foram as exatas palavras que Cynthia havia dito quando o Kabra estava brincando de perseguição com ela quando viu-a pela primeira vez. Entretanto, o tom que Amy utilizou não tinha nada de igual com o que Cynthia usou. O de Cynthia era sedutor, querendo que Ian soubesse que ela estava interessada. Amy, por outro lado, estava completamente furiosa.

No caso de Cynthia, Ian deu uma cantada estúpida de resposta:

"_Porque meus pais sempre disseram para nunca desistir de meus sonhos."_

Só para começar, os pais de Ian nunca disseram eu te amo, imagine dizer algo assim.

– Um dos poucos conselhos que Vikram me deu que já prestou para alguma coisa foi esse: "Existe um certo tipo de fogo que te consome que, se você encontrá-lo corretamente, as labaredas não irão arder.". E é o que eu estou fazendo agora.

– Na minha língua, por favor, não em língua de cobra.

– Eu estou correndo para não perder o meu fogo. Aquele que me consome, mas nunca vai me machucar gravemente.

Amy derreteria se aquilo tivesse sido há alguns anos atrás. Derreteria feito um patinho.

– Ian, não temos mais quatorze anos. Temos vinte e seis. Agora, se você quiser continuar com esse teatrinho de fantoche, tudo bem. Eu não preciso. Passar bem.

– Você. – Aquela era a sua última chance.

– Eu o quê?

– Quando Cynthia terminou comigo, ela disse que pensara em se casar. Eu disse que nunca me casaria com alguém como ela. Então, ela perguntou com quem. Na hora, eu não tinha resposta, mas agora eu tenho: você.

Porque, de qualquer forma, no mesmo planeta que existe luz, existe escuridão; existe sim, e existe não; há direita, e também esquerda; seco, e molhado; alegria, e tristeza; menina, e menino.

– Como se eu quisesse me casar com você.

Sorriso, e lágrimas.

– Eu não acho que você se arrependeu do que fez.

Verdade, e mentira.

– Vai ficar só achando mesmo.

Bonito, e feio.

– Eu não me arrependi.

Doce, e salgado.

– Olha, que bom.

Previsível, e imprevisível.

– Pare de omitir. Eu sei que não se arrependeu.

Verdadeiro, e falso.

– Não é como se você fosse sugerir que deveríamos fazer de novo para eu ver se me arrependi ou não.

Normal, e anormal.

O olhar que Ian lançou também continha uma mensagem bem explícita: ótima ideia.

_Fogo, e gelo._

* * *

**Uma coisa: eu sou bastante diabólica.**

**Uma palavra: eu-sei-que-você-entendeu-o-contexto.**

**Um sentimento: amor.**

**Um final:**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
